Fall Into My Arms
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. A Blaine le encanta jugar en las hojas, y obliga a Kurt a caer con él -literalmente. Klaine.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del siguiente fanfic me pertenece, la historia es de **Phantom of a Rose** y Glee (con sus personajes y demás) es propiedad de FOX.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall Into My Arms<strong>

"¡Kurt!" levantó la Mirada hacia Blaine, quien estaba de pie frente a él, saltando de un pie a otro. Su corbata estaba suelta y su cabello algo despeinado.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Kurt, levantando una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas.

"¡Anoche se cayeron todas las hojas de los árboles!" Blaine estaba tan entusiasmado como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

"¿Y eso es importante, porqué?"

"Kurt, ¿a quién no le gusta jugar con las hojas cuando recién cayeron?" Blaine parecía desconcertado. "¡Así sabes que el otoño ya llegó y que el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina! Además, ¡es divertido!"

"Quizá a la clase de personas que no quieren tener hojas en el cabello, supongo," Kurt se encogió de hombros mientras seguía haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno.

Hubo un completo silencio después de eso. Kurt incluso pensó que Blaine se había marchado.

Entonces vio como las manos de Blaine se estiraban hacia él y lo tomaba de la cintura. De repente, sintió que lo jalaba fuera de la cama, su cuaderno cayendo al suelo. "¡Oye!" gritó Kurt, indignado. Blaine sonrió y comenzó a jalar a Kurt para sacarlo de la habitación. "Tú vas a jugar en las hojas conmigo."

"¡Claro. Que. No!" dijo Kurt con firmeza. Enterró los talones en el suelo para dejar de moverse. Blaine se dio cuenta de que ya no se movía y dio la vuelta. Kurt tuvo una mirada triunfal en su rostro por dos segundos, antes de que ya no tuviera los pies sobre el suelo. "¿Qué dem—?"

Kurt gritó. Blaine ya iba a medio vestíbulo con dirección a la puerta principal. Kurt estaba tan impresionado de encontrarse en los brazos de Blaine que ni siquiera protestó. No pudo ni moverse hasta que estuvieron afuera. El viento helado los golpeaba de frente, pero Blaine seguía caminando.

Entonces, Kurt la vio. Una enorme pila de hojas multicolores: rojas, naranjas y amarillas. "¡No te _atrevas_, Blaine!" la voz de Kurt sonó muy tarde. Ya no estaba en los brazos de Blaine. Había sido arrojado sobre la pila de hojas.

Kurt aterrizó encima de las hojas, soltando un bufido. Entonces, Kurt sintió movimiento a su lado derecho. Blaine también había brincado sobre la pila, riendo mientras aterrizaba.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" gritó Kurt, dándose una vuelta y tratando de orientarse. Las hojas crujieron debajo de él. Finalmente se acostó sobre su espalda y se levantó, apoyándose con los codos. Blaine también estaba acostado sobre su espalda, haciendo un ángel de hojas, o eso parecía.

De repente, Kurt se quedó sin respiración.

Blaine se veía más libre de preocupaciones de lo que lo había visto antes. La sonrisa den su rostro era enorme y completamente genuina. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban enrojecidas por el frío y su cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

Se veía hermoso.

"¡Piensa rápido!" dijo Blaine, sentándose y arrojando un montón de hojas en su dirección. Kurt soltó un gritó ahogado.

"¡No debiste haber hecho eso!" río Kurt. Levantó un montón de hojas entre sus brazos se las lanzó a Blaine.

Tuvieron una guerra de hojas durante varios minutos, luego Blaine regresó a su ángel de hojas. Kurt decidió que tal vez podía disfrutar esto. Blaine lo hacía. Intentó lo del ángel de hojas pero se aburrió después de un rato. Se puso de pie. Blaine pareció afligido por un momento, probablemente pensando en que Kurt se iba a ir.

Kurt dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a correr para después saltar sobre una pila de hojas, haciéndolas volar en todas direcciones. Blaine rió e hizo lo mismo.

Los dos chicos colapsaron sobre la pila de hojas, respirando con dificultad. El rostro de Blaine se volvió aún más rojo y Kurt estaba seguro de que el suyo estaba en el mismo estado. Kurt no pudo más que reír mientras rodaba entre las hojas frías. Casi le alegraba que Blaine lo hubiera lanzado a la pila de hojas.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba feliz. Se alegraba que Kurt pareciera estarse divirtiendo con el juego entre las hojas. No quería que Kurt se molestara con él. Kurt tenía un carácter fuerte. Él no quería estar en su lista negra.<p>

Volteando ligeramente hacia un lado, Blaine tuvo una visión completa de Kurt. Las mejillas del otro chico estaban completamente rojas y tenía varias hojas enredadas en su cabello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una sonrisa se posaba sobre sus perfectos labios. Era lo más feliz que Blaine lo había visto nunca.

De alguna manera, Blaine estaba feliz por haber sido quien provocara esa reacción. Esta clase de travesuras de niños era lo que Kurt necesitaba.

También lo necesitaba él mismo, pensó Blaine.

Los ojos de Blaine viajaron sobre el rostro angelical de Kurt de nuevo. Se detuvo al ver sus labios. Los labios en los que Blaine pensaba durante tanto tiempo. Estaban igual de rojos que el resto del rostro de Kurt. Dios, lo único que quería era sentir esos labios bajo los suyos.

Pareció como si la mano de Blaine se hubiera movido a voluntad propia. Colocó su pulgar bajo la barbilla de Kurt al tiempo que los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por completo. Miró a Blaine con los ojos como platos.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt, las hojas crujieron bajo su peso. Se situó casi por encima del pequeño muchacho. Colocó su mano helada sobre la mejilla de Kurt, completamente roja y ardiendo, y después las deslizó hacia su cuello.

Con gentileza, Blaine se acercó al rostro de Kurt, su respiración era visible en el aire frío. Los labios de Blaine se encontraron con los de Kurt. Blaine soltó un ligero gemido. Eran tan perfectos como pensó que serían.

Blaine besó a Kurt de nuevo, más profundamente esta vez, pero aún con precaución.

No había nada que temer. La mano de Kurt se posó sobre la cintura de Blaine, fuerte y sin titubear. Blaine profundizó el beso tanto como se atrevió a hacerlo. Kurt estaba ahí con él, queriendo ese beso tanto como él.

Sin aliento por el frío, haber jugado en las hojas y ese asombroso beso, los dos chicos separaron sus labios. Kurt, por supuesto, lo miraba con una inconfundible mirada de amor.

Blaine rió y alcanzó una de las hojas enredadas en el cabello de Kurt para quitársela de encima. Kurt rió también y extendió su propia mano hacia el cabello de Blaine, quien ahora estaba despeinado a pesar de la cantidad de gel que se había puesto, y le quitó también una hoja.

Sonriendo, Blaine alejó la vista de los ojos de Kurt y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "Te dije que era divertido," dijo con un susurro.

La sonrisa de Kurt se agrandó y su agarre sobre la cintura de Blaine se hizo más fuerte. "Demostraste que me equivoqué," dijo Kurt.

"Si te pones así cuando te equivocas," dijo Blaine suavemente. "Entonces nunca más vuelvas a tener la razón, por favor."

"Nunca," asintió Kurt. Levantó su cabeza de las hojas y capturó los labios de Blaine entre los suyos de nuevo.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que se estaban congelando y las hojas se estaban cubriendo de una ligera escarcha. Obviamente deberían de regresar adentro. Quizá quedarse sentados frente a una cálida chimenea, abrazados bajo una cobija, juntos. Por ahora, Blaine no iba a dejar ese lugar por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>*Le review?<strong>


End file.
